Perfección
by Kaede Haze
Summary: Mientras transcurría la noche, pasaba de víctima a victimaria, incitando que él cambiase su papel de héroe a captor. SasuSaku. Twoshot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía son exclusivos personajes de Kishimoto.

**A/N: **¡Hola, gente querida! Bueno, he aquí otro de mis posibles delirios: un intento de fic _hot_. Aclaro desde ya que no es para nada mi fuerte —ni siquiera sé si tengo uno :(—, así que es muy probable que les produzca repulsión leerlo xD. Y como la idea principal se basa en un único y exclusivo lemon, el fic constará sólo de dos capítulos, de manera que espero no ser una decepción. ¡De antemano muchas gracias!

* * *

**Perfección**

Capítulo I: Criaturas Perfectas.

* * *

El cielo poseía un compenetrado brillo, poco intenso cabe añadir, del casi ausente sol. El día llegaba a su fin, sin mencionar el frío glacial que comenzaba a empañar con creces las ahora desoladas calles de Konoha.

Casualmente y por causas totalmente irrelevantes, gran parte de la aldea se hallaba en penumbras. Como era de suponer, aquellas condiciones imposibilitaba a los aldeanos a pasar un buen soñar, ya que los métodos para mantener la calidez del hogar recaían, principalmente, en la fuente de energía eléctrica. Sí, la nueva Konoha era dependiente, y al no poder abastecerse de tal necesidad, secundaria y aparentemente vital, era _casi_ comprensible que tan voluptuoso lugar se hallase prácticamente desolado.

Casi.

Considerando todo lo anterior, sería poco común, por no decir totalmente ilógico, que tan siquiera un alma divagase por algún lugar de tan bien catalogada aldea_._

_Pero este no era el caso._

Una esbelta y notoriamente fémina figura se internaba cada vez más en el oscuro y espeso bosque. Su jade mirar estaba totalmente perdido, denotando una clara desorientación en ellos. Mientras que sus pies recorrían la maleza absolutamente torpes y confusos, sus níveos y ahora magullados brazos estaban débilmente cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Además de portar una vestimenta demasiado escasa para la ocasión, inusual era decir realmente poco, más aún viniendo tal descripción de Haruno Sakura, una muy bien calificada y respetada ninja médico.

Se le conocía de escaso temperamento dócil. Podría describírsele como mujer de palabra, una muy eficiente colaboradora de la villa y alegre señorita. Siempre rigiéndose por el perfeccionismo, virtud que la llenaba de elogios.

Pero todo aquello sucedía en el ámbito laboral.

Prácticamente, esta chica de largos y finos cabellos rosados —convertida en una muy astuta mujer—, tenía su vida formada. Literalmente _perfecta_. Con tan sólo veinticinco años de edad, gran parte del cuidado de tamaña villa recaía sobre sus hombros.

Cualquiera diría que esa era demasiada responsabilidad para tan sólo una muchacha, pero la interrogante del momento era otra: ¿Qué se disponía a encontrar en aquel cabalístico y esotérico lugar con tamaño clima? O para ser más precisos, ¿qué hacía una persona como _ella_ allí? ¿Es que acaso la cordura la había abandonado? Pues no.

Sentimientos, esa era la simple respuesta.

El haberse convertido en una persona posiblemente _vacía_ la descomponía como no tenía idea. Tal insignificante palabra provoca un caos irreversible dentro de ella, el cual la había estado atormentando considerablemente aquel último tiempo.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba completamente consciente de cada acto que llevaba a cabo. De hecho, para su tranquilidad mental y espiritual, era absolutamente necesario vagar por tales lugares, ya que de cierta forma, y además de ayudarla a despejar su psiquis, reflejaban a la perfección su estado de ánimo.

"_Despejarse de qué, si prácticamente era la perfección hecha mujer." _

Pues he justo ahí el dilema. La mejor. Ningún error en sus cometidos. Envidiada por su tan _provechoso_ talento. Pero lo que aquella pequeña parte del mundo ignoraba y posiblemente nunca comprendería y/o sabría, era que estaba lejos de sentirse como tal magnificencia.

Una carcasa, o quizás simplemente un capullo.

Odiaba saberse tan admirada y apreciada. Se le hacía tedioso y verdaderamente desagradable que tanta responsabilidad y orgullo recayesen sobre ella. Todo lo increíble que demostraba ser era una simple máscara para enorgullecer a sus padres, los cuales le recordaban cada día lo afortunada e inédita que era su vida.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando _uno_ no está conforme consigo mismo? Haruno Sakura sabía la respuesta. _El vacío_ era lo que la sumergía en un mar de infinitas confusiones y malestares.

Cuando por fin se dispuso a rechazar sus cavilaciones y salir de su letargo ensimismamiento, reparó en cuánto había recorrido realmente. Lo único que estaba confirmado era que se hallaba muy lejos del lugar de partida. Totalmente _sola _y aislada. Perdida.

Sin previo aviso, débiles gotas comenzaron a descender del grisáceo cielo, humedeciendo en aumento los sedosos cabellos de la kunoichi. Pero poco le importó. No pretendía ni quería dejar de caminar. _Si _su cuerpo se lo permitía y acompañaba, posiblemente caminaría toda la noche. Ese era el único escape de la realidad que tenía en aquellos momentos; necesitaba despejarse.

Así de repentino como comenzó a lloviznar, pasando a una potente y notoria tormenta, un torrente de imágenes superfluas, poco agradables y reconfortantes para aquel momento, comenzaron a dispersarse por su cabeza.

_Él _entrenando.

_Él _caminando.

_Él_ descansando.

_Él _discutiendo.

_Él _ignorándola.

_Él_ ¿sonriendo?

_**Él, él, él. **_

Gran parte de su problema recaía en aquella persona de tan formidable presencia y reconocido apellido. Su psiquis se alteraba cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, provocándole exquisitos escalofríos que la recorrían sin compasión. Su negra cabellera emanaba una fragancia única y enloquecedora, mientras que sus tenaces ojos, igual o más negros aún, cada vez brillaban con más perspicacia.

Simplemente _perfecto_.

Perfecto. Otra vez esa palabra se dignaba a torturarla.

¿Sería posible que el dueño de todos sus eróticos y sentimentales sueños se sintiese ofuscado y atormentado por la supuesta perfección con la cual siempre lo catalogaban? Por qué no, podría ser una remota posibilidad. De todas maneras, Uchiha Sasuke le quedaba grande.

Duh.

Pero por muchas neuronas que tuviese, tarde se percató que sus diminutas y comunes prendas estaban totalmente empapadas. Las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo transportaban unas gélidas sensaciones poco antes vistas. Sus labios pasaron de un rojo carmín llamativo a un preocupante azulino pálido.

Le fue imposible no detenerse; su cuerpo le pedía a gritos por reposo. No podía evitar que sus parpados decayesen con más frecuencia, además que su cuerpo se hallaba adormecido casi en su totalidad. _Uy._ Fue justo ahí cuando lo supo: su pequeño _paseo_ se había extendido más de lo previsto. No resistiría; sus extremidades temblaban y amenazaban con caer.

Con todo y lo poco de fuerza que le restaba, tanto física como espiritual —mezclado con un alto grado de poder de voluntad—, intentó mantener el equilibrio. Se sobrecargó en un árbol, pero lamentablemente para ella, tal acto no logró su cometido. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a resbalar por la corteza de aquel inmenso y corpulento tronco, sintiendo cómo su ropaje se adhería con más ahínco a su figura.

_Oh no._

Antes de caer totalmente exhausta y casi congelada, creyó divisar en el horizonte una diminuta silueta, la cual se dirigía rauda hacia su encuentro _—. ¿Un oso? —_Pensó, para luego dejar que su consciencia la abandonase, dejándola a merced de su tan peculiar suerte; sería triste morir de hipotermia, o en el peor de los casos, a manos de un animal salvaje.

* * *

_Frágil, _esa era la simple descripción que le provocaba aquel ser inerte tendido a sus pies.

* * *

—Tsk… yo y mi suerte —se reprochaba cierto muchacho, el cual buscaba con urgencia un lugar _seco_ donde pudiese refugiarse de tan estrepitosa lluvia.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que, justamente cuando decidiría emprender un arduo y largo entrenamiento —tanto de día como en la noche—, fuese interrumpido por voluntad de la madre naturaleza? Muy curioso, pero al menos algo se disponía a obstruir el camino de su tan _afortunada _vida.

El hecho de ser el _centro de atracción_ e imprescindible para su equipo ANBU, últimamente, lo estaban cabreando de sobremanera.

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke era el nuevo elemento fundamental en la guardia de cazadores ANBU; un cargo de gran relevancia y responsabilidad. Según las autoridades máximas de la villa, contando al Hokage, él era simplemente _perfecto_ y eficiente para recibir y cargar con tamaño peso. Sin embargo, para él, todo era por obligación y como mera forma de pago. Jamás habría realizado tal petición si Naruto prácticamente no lo hubiese amedrentado y amenazado para aceptarlo _— ¿Quién imaginaría que aquel dobe pudiese llegar a convertirse en Hokage? _—A decir verdad, lo hacía para probar su lealtad y nueva disposición para con la aldea en sí.

No era que no le gustase acabar con la escoria que diariamente amenazaba su villa —de hecho, si no le agradase defender lo que es, teóricamente suyo, jamás se hubiese convertido en ninja—, pero hacerse cargo de _tanto_ era simplemente molesto.

Se había dedicado a entrenar durante todos los años que estuvo ausente, y ahora que por fin había derrotado a su tedioso hermano, quería reconstruir su vida. Tan sólo regresó por haber cumplido con su _primer_ objetivo, supuestamente para seguir con sus proyectos y descansar, pero Naruto se negaba a dejarlo respirar en paz por siquiera unos segundos.

Y justo ahora, cuando nuevamente se dedicaría a entrenar —ya que luego de vencer a Itachi no hizo otra cosa más que dormir—, una impertinente lluvia le jodía sus planes, tsk.

—Nada…

Ese último tiempo todo se le había estado regalando en bandeja de plata, _o quizás de oro —_cosa que realmente lo asqueaba—, y ahora que se hallaba con la verdadera necesidad de ser socorrido, la ayuda se le negaba.

_Tch._

Raudo, saltaba de rama en rama, siendo éstas insuficientes para refugiarlo. Entonces, por mera casualidad del destino, lo vio. _Algo_, aparentemente una persona, se desvanecía.

Su sensor ninja se activó al instante, y junto con él su sharingan, el cual no perdió perímetro en busca de una posible amenaza. Una vez que sus piernas decidieron reaccionar, se dirigió por inercia a la posible víctima, la cual se le hacía cada vez más y más familiar a medida que se iba acercando.

Aquello simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo.

* * *

Su estado era deplorable: no dejaba de sudar frío y temblar con frecuencia.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que la encontraría a ella en aquel lugar y con semejante panorama? A decir verdad y pensándolo bien, las veces en las cuales se topaban eran muy escasas, por no decir nulas. Ocasionalmente sus encuentros ocurrían cuando el Uchiha resultaba herido en alguna misión, cosa realmente irrisoria.

Siempre en el ámbito laboral; cruzaban dos o tres palabras y sus quehaceres demandaban por ellos. No era la misma comunicación de antes, claro. De todas formas, lo importante en aquellos momentos era _Sakura_, su tediosa y chillona compañera de equipo.

"_Ex, Sasuke, ex."_

Era increíble, pero tenía que reconocer que la desesperación comenzaba a fluir sutilmente en él. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la experta ninja médico, no él, ¿verdad?

Lo primero que se dispuso a realizar fue buscar un recóndito y casi imposible lugar seco. Sería irónico encontrar _algo_ habitable en aquellos momentos, ya que se lo había pasado buscando sin dar siquiera con un ápice de dichas características. Pero lo irónico se hizo posible. La chica se hallaba en la falda de un corpulento y voluptuoso árbol, el cual era hueco en su interior. Además de las rocas que le daban aspecto y forma de cueva, era simplemente _perfecto_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasando sus brazos por unas gélidas piernas y estrecha cintura, levantó a la muchacha. No había necesidad de ser adivino para saber que no se hallaba en óptimas condiciones. Después de depositarla encima de unas enmarañadas hierbas y cubrirla con unas cuantas de las mismas, se dispuso a encender una fogata. Aunque no se le hizo problema debido a la dominación que poseía sobre el arte del fuego, tuvo bastante cuidado en no quemar parte de su refugio.

Verla allí, posiblemente agonizante, lo cabreaba de manera inexplicable. Por segunda vez en su vida se sintió _totalmente inútil._

Se acercó hacia su persona luego de observarla de hito en hito, sintiéndola estremecer y agitar levemente la respiración. Cabe añadir que el lugar era bastante pequeño, cosa que le imposibilitaba moverse con facilidad. Lo único que agradecía era que hubiese suficiente espacio para mantener el fuego; ella necesitaba calor.

_Calor… ¡calor corporal!_

Aquello se le vino milagrosamente a la mente.

Queriendo actuar al instante, pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello de la chica, arrinconándola sobre su voluptuoso y marcado pecho. Agarró su cintura con su mano libre, acariciándola con vehemencia _para subir y mantener la temperatura._ Su pierna izquierda no tardó en tomar vida propia, enrollándose así con la contraria de su compañera_._ Aplicó algo más de presión, y aunque poco le importó, provocó un leve _gemido_ por parte de ella. Ubicó los labios cerca de su lóbulo y cuello, mientras que, con bastante paciencia, soplaba y llamaba urgentemente a la calidez. Pero además de estar irritándose como nunca, la situación se negaba a complacerle.

¿Qué mierda se suponía que debiese hacer ahora? Sus labios ya estaban azules…

Como último acto desesperado, decidió subirse encima de Sakura. Tratando de sucumbir más calor dentro de ella, y teniendo suficiente cuidado de no aplastarla, dejó que su cuerpo aprisionara su figura. Y entonces fue ahí cuando lo notó: un par de brillantes ojos jade lo miraban con expectación.

Hubiese sido lógico y normal que su primera reacción fuese apartarse de la chica, pero extrañamente y dada las circunstancias, no movió ni un sólo músculo.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun…? —le llamó confusa.

Aquello significaba una clara mejoría —según él—, así que decidió apartarse un poco. Pero cuando su cuerpo apenas y dejó de rozarla, Sakura tembló con fuerza, llevó ambos brazos hasta sus hombros y comenzó a frotarlos con energía.

_¿Indirecta para volver a posarse sobre ella?_ Tsk. Fuese como fuese, así lo hizo. Aunque su acción la tomó desprevenida, el sonrojo que se produjo en sus mejillas fue prácticamente imposible de percibir.

—¿Qué rayos hacías? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Yo… no lo sé…

No intentó ni quiso reprenderla por su falta de tacto e irresponsabilidad para consigo misma. De hecho, en aquel momento las palabras sobraban; ella ya era _toda_ _una mujer,_ muy capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Sakura, sintiendo cómo daba pequeños brincos de escalofríos. Sin pretenderlo, una inusual y excitante fragancia comenzó a explorar sus fosas nasales, relajándolo de manera increíble. Queriendo que aquel exquisito aroma lo penetrase aún más _—inconscientemente, claro_—, comenzó a mecer su rostro contra la blanquecina piel de la chica.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Tal movimiento por parte del Uchiha, como era de esperar, la sobresaltó. Quiso apartarse un poco para saber qué pretendía, o más bien, qué le ocurría, pero él simplemente se lo impidió. Le sujetó ambas muñecas con bastante agilidad, apretándolas con fuerza y maltratándolas contra la enmarañada maleza.

—Hueles bien…

A pesar del frío y la circunstancia en la cual se hallaban, un descolorido color rojo floreció en el rostro de Sakura, revelando, contra su voluntad, el pudor que le causaron las palabras de Sasuke.

Se retorció levemente, tratando de darle a entender a su captor que aquella posición le estaba impacientando e incomodando. Pero como ya era de costumbre, no dio resultado; el portador del sharingan se rehusaba a deshacer su agarre. Como último recurso alejó las hierbas que Sasuke le había ofrecido mientras dormía.

_Ouch, gran error._

Pensaba que sería la mejor opción, estando muy lejos de serlo—. Tengo frío, Sasuke-_kun_.

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-KUN. _

Ya casi había olvidando lo bien que sonaba el "_kun"_ en sus labios; con un toque melódicamente armonioso, lo relajaba —. Tienes la boca azul —le habló seco. Su voz se podía apreciar bastante más ronca que de costumbre.

Sakura, por otro lado, prefirió omitir su comentario; era predecible aunque ilógico lo que pasaría a continuación. Lo veía venir. Sabía que lo haría. _Quería_ que lo hiciera. Ya estaba a punto…

Unos cálidos y finos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, emanando de ellos una reconfortante y grata tibieza. Fue inexplicable el gustillo dulzón y la extravagante sensación que se produjo en el acto. Mientras que Sakura poseía un paladar con gusto a cerezo, Sasuke se vanagloriaba por su tan concentrado sabor a vainilla.

Inexplicablemente, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Cada uno se percató de los _gestos_ que provocaba en el otro —y eso que no se veían desde hacía tiempo, no querían ni imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido si se merodeasen a menudo—.

Los azulinos labios de la chica fueron cambiando a un color más fuerte y llamativo. Por supuesto que no era su color natural, ya que comenzaban a estar más rojos e hinchados de lo normal. Claro, si él no había esperado segundo para entrometer sus blancos e intrusos dientes.

_Todo sea por cambiar tan poco anímico color, ¿no?_

—Mmmh —gimoteó la muchacha, hurgando con su fría lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad de Sasuke.

Si él actuaba, ¿por qué ella no? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo fue que llegaron hasta esa situación? Era ilógico. Se suponía que él debía cuidarla, no prácticamente _cogérsela _en el acto. ¿Lo bueno? Las hormonas por fin comenzaban a colaborar con Sakura, _calentándola_ paulatinamente.

Pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, quien se rehusaba a cambiar de posición y tensaba cada vez más el cuerpo. Inconscientemente —y prácticamente en las nubes—, Sakura comenzó a gemir, ensordeciendo los suspiros de Sasuke.

Cuando el oxígeno se ausentó y tuvieron que separarse, fue inevitable que sus verdes y negros ojos se encontraran.

—_Tsk, tsk, ¡tsk!_ —pensaba la fémina, mordiendo y remordiendo sus delicados e hinchados labios. _Incitándolo_ a volver con su tarea.

Posiblemente ya había alcanzado la locura. Lo último que recordaba era su estúpido paseo transformado en un iceberg mismo. Lo más cuerdo que podía ocurrírsele en aquel momento, y nótese el poco sentido de orientación y la ignorancia que la embargaba, era que su _héroe_ había sido aquel atractivo y hermoso Uchiha, el cual, además de amenazar con cambiar su papel a _captor_, se había levantado y ubicado a un costado del fuego, _como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_Oh, Sasuke._

Con todas las mayúsculas y acentos habidos por haber, Sakura maldijo las gélidas sensaciones que la recorrieron; nadie debía ser adivino para deducir que sus condiciones no eran lo suficientemente aptas para hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Se reincorporó con algo de esfuerzo, siendo incapaz de articular palabra y mirar a su receptor a los ojos —ignoraba si aquello se debía a la vergüenza o, peor aún, por saberse deseosa de querer repetirlo más y más—.

Ay, es que necesitaba guiar su camino por el pecaminoso. _Todo se trataba de gozar locamente, ¿no? ¡Tenía veinticinco años, por Dios!_

Luego de conjurar unos cuantos sellos, además de querer llamar la atención indirectamente, un extraño brillo verde comenzó a brotas a través de sus manos, conduciéndolas con lentitud a través de su cuerpo y extremidades, sanando uno y que otro raspón; nada con mucha ciencia.

Estaba lista.

Cuando por fin pudo regularizar su respiración, de soslayo y con notorios rasgos de timidez, se dedicó a observar el tranquilo perfil de Sasuke. Muy por el contrario, él se podía apreciar sumamente indiferente, interesadísimo en los palos que se iban consumiendo por el fuego.

—_¡Por Dios, lo he besado!_ —Haber sido salvada y besada por _el hombre perfecto_ era mucha emoción para un sólo día, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su corazón no lo resistiría. Todo con lo que había soñado desde pequeña, por fin se concretaba a sus veinticinco años de edad, _mucho más madura._

Volvió a morder su labio inferior, imaginándose diversas imágenes lujuriosas mientras se ausentaba del mundo real. Estaba claro que su condición física había mejorado gracias a su increíble talento y conocimiento médico, y aunque su salud mental no corriese con la misma suerte, para ella era suficiente.

Eso necesitaba. Ella era una _perfecta_ fémina, mientras que él era el candidato _perfecto_ del sexo opuesto. ¿Qué mejor que poder crear una nueva era de perfectas criaturas? Vale, quizás aquello sonaba egoísta y hasta estúpido, pero nadie podía quitarle los deseos y ansias de querer devorar a su adorado salvador.

Sin poder contenerse ni querer hacerlo, comenzó a gatear en dirección a su objetivo, el cual lo notó al instante. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido levemente, mientras que su lengua bailaba sin descanso a través de sus labios.

Tomaría el control.

A sabiendas de todo aquello, Sasuke dejó pasar por alto el aura de excitación que emanaba de la chica, por lo que prácticamente _se dejó llevar._

_Ah._

De un ágil brinco se posicionó rígida sobre él; tenía la respiración agitada y las manos le temblaban. Era otra. Sin verla sería imposible de imaginar.

Acarameladamente, hizo un recorrido con su lengua: desde su hombro y pasando por su cuello, hasta por fin llegar a su lóbulo. En aquel lugar terminaría su juego, dando comienzo al verdadero placer. Pero todo dependería de su tan pequeña e insignificante respuesta.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó melosa. Sus sedosos cabellos acariciaban las mejillas de Sasuke como plumas.

La respuesta sería obvia.

—Demasiado…

Aquello, más que una respuesta, sonó a súplica; tan necesitada que hasta dolía. _Al fin de cuentas, la perfección tenía sus altos y bajos._ Sakura sonrió perversamente, lamiendo sedienta sus labios. Estaba decidido, esa noche sería de casería y sudor. Mucho sudor.

_¡Sasuke-kun era único!_

Ella no sería compasiva, y menos si podría degustar de tan exquisita escultura. Más que mal, no se tenía a una celebridad como él todos los días, así que aprovecharía al máximo. Además, le serviría para calmar su alma de niña, la cual nunca fue reconfortada por aquel frío y ególatra Uchiha. Sería su turno de vengarse. Sería su turno de hacerle saber cuánto había perdido en su niñez. Le demostraría _todo_ lo que una débil e inútil kunoichi podría hacer con él.

No se le escaparía…

Uchiha Sasuke sabría lo que es sentir el buen placer y suplicar por más.

* * *

_**TBC…**_


End file.
